This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of processor-based computer systems, it may be desirable for information to be transferred from a computer system to another computer system via a network. Computer networks may be arranged to allow information, such as files or programs, to be shared across an office or any geographic boundary. As an aspect of efficiently maintaining the exchange of information, computer systems in a network may include various security systems, such as programs or devices, to prevent unauthorized intrusions or attacks from outside sources. These security systems, for example, may prevent malicious or unknown code that corrupt data and programs stored on the computer system.
In providing security for a computer system, computer systems typically preclassify viruses to assist in identifying malicious code. However, when new viruses are introduced, computer systems are vulnerable because a virus may be unknown or unclassified. As a result, the computer system is not able to remove an unknown virus before it attacks the computer system. In addition, the performance of the central processing unit (“CPU”) may be impacted by the operation of security functions of the computer system. The computer system's overall performance may be diminished because the security functions are consuming the resources of the CPU.